Ella, la novia de mi mejor amigo
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. Ella, la única chica que está prohibida para mí es de la persona de la que me he enamorado.
1. Chapter 1

**Ella, la novia de mi mejor amigo.**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen únicamente a las Reinas del Shojo Manga: CLAMP**

Ella.  
Sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas sonrojadas, es todo lo que recuerdo de esa chica.  
De la novia de mi mejor amigo.

¿Qué tan mala idea es enamorarse de la novia de tu mejor amigo? La única chica que está prohibida para ti. Ella.  
Les contaré la historia de mi vida, que empezó en el momento en que la vi por vez primera.  
No les mentiré, cuando la conocí nunca pensé que ella fuera a ser tan importante en mi vida, que robaría mi corazón y pensamiento sin que ella se lo propusiera, no quiero imaginar si hubiera sido lo contrario.  
De hecho, la primera vez que la tuve frente a mí su carisma y sonrisa me parecieron tan falsas que quería dejar de mirarla para no asquearme.  
Hasta que el destino intervino y me permitió conocerla a fondo por tres semanas enteras, tres largas semanas ella y yo encerrados en casa de mi amigo, solos.

**Capítulo I  
Escrito por: Pami**

Tic, tac, tic, tac.  
Los segundos marcados por el reloj frente a la clase mantenían ocupados a la mayoría de los chicos de la universidad, la espera porque la última clase terminará y así poder disfrutar su maravillo fin de semana de cinco días [1 era algo agotador.  
17:00 en punto¡por fin vacaciones, cinco días, pero vacaciones!

Todos comenzaron a levantarse mientras conversaban animadamente sobre lo que harían ese fin de semana, fiestas, música a todo volumen, alcohol, cosas de jóvenes.  
De entre todos los presentes se habían notar un grupo de tres personas, de los más tranquilos de esa loca clase, quienes salían con calma del salón.  
Una de las dos chicas del grupo iba tomada de la mano del chico, se podía deducir que eran pareja.  
Y así era.  
Sakura Kinomoto, la chica con hermosos ojos verdes era novia desde hacía poco más de tres meses del codiciado Eriol Hiraguizawa, un chico muy inteligente que era amable con todo el mundo.  
Tal para cual según decía la mejor amiga de los dos, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Era un grupo singular puesto que la gran mayoría de las personas consideraban que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban _quedando_ [2 y al final quien terminó en una relación con el chico había sido Sakura.  
Y es que Eriol amaba a Sakura como se puede querer a una hermosa flor, una pequeña muestra de que el mundo puede ser feliz para todo aquel que lo desee.

- ¿Entonces que haremos? – Preguntaba la siempre cordial amatista dirigiéndose, claro, a sus amigos - ¿Aceptan que vayamos a la playa?  
- A mi me suena divertido - respondió el chico de lentes con una enorme sonrisa. Su mirada voló hacia la chica lo abrazaba por su derecha. -¿podrías ir?  
- Pues… - mencionaba la cerezo -, no sé si mi padre me deje ir.  
- ¡Vamos! – Salto Tomoyo emocionada – Será divertido, no puedes perdértelo.  
- Ok, - Una gota bajo por su espalda – lo intentaré.

Sakura siempre terminaba siendo arrastrada por los dos a alguna parte de Japón para conocerlo, después de todo sus amigos tenían una posición económica alta, ella no.

Esa noche en la casa Kinomoto, la chica preparaba sus maletas para salir al día siguiente rumbo a la playa.  
No le había resultado nada difícil convencer a su padre, pero a su hermano… uff, ese chico alto y a quien Sakura tanto deseaba pisotear de plano siempre encontraba algo con que molestarla.  
Y por eso ahora las ropas pedían clemencia por el trato que les estaba otorgando.

Se escucho un ronroneo que saco a la chica de su trance, su extraño gato le acariciaba las piernas en señal de hambre. Sakura sonrió. Ese gato color _casi _amarillo comía el doble o triple que ella.

- Vamos Kero – dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos -, no deberías de ser tan comelón, mira que en éstos días Touya no va a querer alimentarle.

El gato maulló en forma de miedo y la chica solo aumento su sonrisa.  
Debería de ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo, si, mejor.

Después de darle de comer al gato prosiguió con su tarea, decidió llevar tres trajes de baño diferentes, por cierto, creados por Tomoyo. Se sonrojó al imaginar a Eriol con solamente un short y movió la cabeza desesperadamente intentando olvidar esa imagen.  
Momento, habían dicho que iría una cuarta persona¿quién sería?

Vio hacia la ventana y al ver la luna un escalofrío le pasó por la espina dorsal.  
¿Qué había sido eso?

[1 Se trataría de un puente. Los dos días de fin de semana, más otros tres que podrían ser viernes, lunes y martes.  
[2 Es una forma popular de decir que estaban intentando tener una relación.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Éste es un fic colectivo que estamos realizando Fans de Sakura y Syaoran en el foro de CemZoo(.)com, con permiso de todos los escritores comenzaré a subir los capítulos a FF(.)net colocando al principio de cada capítulo quien lo ha escrito. Algunos capítulos fueron modificados para mejor entendimiento de éste.  
Al principio de éste capítulo viene el prólogo del fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ella, la novia de mi mejor amigo.**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen únicamente a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP **

**Capítulo II**  
**Escrito por: fan  
**  
Una brisa húmeda, anunciando la lluvia, impregnaba la noche de luna creciente que se cernía sobre la ciudad.

Las calles, nocturnas y oscuras, apenas y dejaban vislumbrar la gente que rondaba por ellas, buscando, tal vez, un lugar donde pasar una noche de diversión, después de una ajetreada semana de trabajo.

La ventana del quinto piso de un edificio de departamentos, dejaba entrever una lámpara encendida, y a contra luz, la sombra de una figura que se encontraba contemplando a la ciudad que no duerme.

Un muchacho de 19 años, de cabello café despeinado, que se alborotaba aun más al ritmo de la brisa nocturna, miraba hacia el cielo. Tomaba un pequeño descanso, ya que, minutos antes se hallaba empacando unas cuantas maletas.

"Vacaciones", pensaba con alivio. Después de una semana bastante ocupada, merecía ya un descanso, y qué mejor que cinco días libres, sin tener que ir a la universidad, y, además, pasándolos en la playa.

Se alejó de la ventana, y recorrió con la mirada la habitación, que merecía nombrarse un desastre natural. Ropa por todas partes, como si un tornado hubiera irrumpido en aquella pieza: la cama desordenada, comida en la alfombra, los cajones revueltos, el closet ampliamente abierto con algunas prendas que a duras penas colgaban de los percheros.

Algo molesto por el desorden en el que había convertido la habitación, y también por el hecho de tener que arreglarlo, dirigió su mirada a un retrato que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. En la foto enmarcada podían vislumbrarse a dos muchachos, uno muy alto, de cabellos oscuros y con anteojos, y el otro muchacho más bajo, con una mirada castaña y penetrante. Los dos se abrazaban y lucían muy felices, y en las esquina inferior derecha podía leerse: _Con cariño, para Syaoran_.

Syaoran, el muchacho al que pertenecía la habitación desordenada y el retrato, no pudo evitar asomar una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la foto.

Mañana se encontraría de nuevo con su mejor amigo, Eriol Hiraguizawa, y juntos emprenderían un viaje de vacaciones a la playa. Juntos, y con compañía. Al parecer, Eriol había mencionado que iría con su novia, con la que ya llevaba tres meses, y a la que no conocía. Asimismo, los acompañaría una cuarta persona que según esto era muy amiga de la novia de su mejor amigo...

"Sólo espero que sean agradables y no sean latosas", pensó para sus adentros, "lo que menos quiero en estas pequeñas vacaciones son niñas latosas que las arruinen."

Apartó la mirada del retrato y echó un último vistazo al desorden de su cuarto. Luego comenzó recogiendo las prendas que no iba a empacar para depositarlas en los cajones abiertos. Exhausto, terminó de arreglar su habitación, y se aventó en la cama.

"Por fin, unos días de tranquilidad bien merecidos" pensó para sí antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabía aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños, era que en los días siguientes lo que menos habría sería tranquilidad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Agradecemos sus comentarios, pero si les recuerdo que no solo yo estoy realizando el fic, somos un grupo de fans de ésta parejita los que la escribimos.  
Si bien la idea principal es mía no podría llevarla así como está el fic yo sola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ella, la novia de mi mejor amigo.  
Los personajes de CCS son únicamente de las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.  
**

**  
Capítulo III  
Escrito por: Ying Fa**

El sol salió, y a su vez, los rostros de dos jovenes unidos por el destino, que estaban plácidamente dormidos a pesar del viaje que los esperaba, quedaron iluminados por aquel manto de luz matutina.

La joven muchacha, que parecía no estar molesta del sol en la cara, continuó con su sueño.

Ella esperaba ansiosa el viaje, ansiosa de pasar unos días junto a su novio Eriol y su gran amiga Tomoyo.

Aunque, tenía el presentimiento, de que aquella persona que Eriol le había comentado que iría, iba a ser alguien realmente importante.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran, aquel que había sido invitado a ir a ese viaje gracias a su mejor amigo, abrío lentamente los ojos al darle el sol en la cara.

Se levantó y arrastró su equipaje hasta el cuarto de estar. Más tarde se dirigió hacia la cocina, cansado de el lío que tuvo que recoger de su habitación la noche anterior.

Se tumbó a desayunar en su sofá, con la tranquilidad de que el alba le hubiese despertado lo suficientemente temprano como para estar así.

Una vez lleno, salió de su casa en dirección a la estación.

Menos afortunada, la flor de cerezo, que, al igual que siempre le había ocurrido, se despertó tarde.

Alarmada, saltó por toda la habitación buscando las cosas, mientras se llevaba por delante sus maletas y a su gato Kero.

-¡Ay! - Se quejó ella, al ser rasguñada por este último -. Kero, tengo prisa y me has hecho daño.

El gato simplemente bajó las escaleras, en rumbo a la cocina, mientras una atareada Sakura intentaba bajar las maletas con su hermano molestándola.

Finalmente, logró desayunar y salir de casa en rumbo al lugar citado con Eriol y Tomoyo.

La estación estaba casi vacía las 10:30 de la mañana.

Gran mayoría de los viajeros irían en coche, lo que hacía bastante menos extresante ir en tren.

Los jovenes Eriol y Tomoyo estaban antes de lo previsto en la estación, como ya era costumbre.

Pero la cerezo y el pequeño lobo... Parecían retrasarse.

* * *

¡Hola!

Les pido paciencia, andaba en la luna, se supone actualizaré cada día (o cada dos) pero andaba escribiendo un fic y... me quedé en la baba.  
Bueno, lo que sí es que se que piden los capítulos más largos pero depende de la imaginación de cada quién, éste es el más corto que se ha escrito.  
Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ella, la novia de mi mejor amigo.**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP**

**  
Capítulo IV  
Escrito por: Pami**

La paciencia era uno de los privilegios otorgados por aquel, quien quiera que fuese, más grande que los humanos.  
Y prácticamente no se había medido en la entrega de ese detalle a los chicos de cabellos oscuros que esperaban a sus compañeros de viaje.  
Tomoyo tenía en sus manos la cámara de video, aguardando el instante en que su mejor amiga apareciera en el claro para poder comenzar a grabarla. Eriol, por otro lado, buscaba con la mirada a su mejor amigo, quién a pesar de ser bueno con la ubicación era muy despistado, además, claro, de buscar a la chica a la que amaba.

No muy lejos de ahí Sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas (y habilidades) para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino¿cómo podía haberse quedado dormida en un día como ese?  
A decir de su siempre insoportable hermano ella podía dormir aún si la casa se quemará y los gritos fueran lo suficientemente altos para romper espejos.  
Frunció el ceño al recordar esas palabras y, acto seguido, tuvo tan mala suerte que su maleta, la cual llevaba arrastrando, se atorará en el suelo.

- ¡Diablos! – dijo exasperada -. ¿Qué hoy amanecí con el pie izquierdo?

Jaló con fuerza su maleta para desatorarla.  
Jaló y jaló.  
Hasta que se desatoró, pero como marca la ley de la gravedad, ella se fue de espaldas por la fuerza que hasta hace unos momentos implementaba por lo que cayó encima de algo ¿suave?  
Se levantó como pudo y en pocos instantes notó que la razón de que su golpe no fuera duro es porque había caído encima de un chico. Un chico de cabellos rebeldes y cafés. Un chico de enormes y hermosos ojos. Un chico guapísimo…

- ¿Qué no ves por donde caminas? – pregunto un poco histérico levantándose.

Un chico realmente estúpido.

- Lo siento… - Atinó a decir mientras de inclina una y otra vez sonrojada.  
- Llevo prisa y una tonta chica se me atraviesa¡perfecto! – decía el chico mientras tomaba sus cosas y tomaba velocidad para _huir_ de ahí.

Sakura estaba realmente enojada. Ella le había pedido disculpas sinceramente y él la trataba así de mal.  
De plano si se había levantado del lado equivocado de la cama.  
Sonrió.  
Lo que la alegraba eran las maravillosas vacaciones que pasaría al lado de su novio y mejor amiga.  
Y entonces recordó que iba tarde.

Syaoran vio a su amigo y camino hacia él intentando calmar sus ansias por ahorcar a la gente.  
Había tenido la mala fortuna de que, a pesar de levantarse temprano, se había recostado en el sillón de su departamento y se había dormido sin querer, por lo que ahora iba bastante más tarde de lo acostumbrado en él.  
¡Y para terminar de hacerla mala una tipa loca le había caído encima!

- Syaoran. – Logró escuchar a su mejor amigo, lo que disipo su mal humor – Por acá.  
- Eriol – dijo con una sonrisa -, me da mucho gusto verte.  
- ¿Debería de decir lo mismo? – pregunto el chico de lentes con una enorme sonrisa.

El pequeño lobo levantó los ojos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia, había olvidado, un poco, como era su amigo.  
Pero sabía que la pasaría bien.

- Te presento a mi amiga Tomoyo. – Eriol señalo a su amiga Tomoyo, quien saludo con una enorme sonrisa al recién llegado.  
- Mucho gusto Syaoran. – Se le escucho decir con su hermosa voz.  
- El gusto es mío… - Inclinó un poco la cabeza – Disculpen la tardanza, pero una loca se me atravesó en el camino.

Corrió hacia donde sabía que estarían sus amigos esperándola, rogó porque nada (ni nadie) más se le atravesará en el camino.  
A los pocos minutos alcanzo a divisar a Eriol y a Tomoyo, quienes le sonreían a alguien que ella no alcanzaba a ver.  
Corrió hasta ellos y a unos pasos de ellos soltó sus maletas para lanzarse a los brazos de Eriol.

- ¡Lo siento! – La voz llorosa de Sakura era inconfundible – Me quedé dormida y… y… lo siento. – Abrazo con más fuerza a su novio pidiéndole comprensión.  
- Es comprensible Sakurita – dijo Tomoyo -. ¡Que linda te ves hoy!

Sakura volteó a ver a su amiga quien le grababa con su cámara y una gota bajó por su espalda.

- Sakura. – Escucho decir a su novio -, te presentó a Syaoran, mi mejor amigo. - Señalo a Sakura - Syaoran, te presento a mi novia: Sakura.

La chica se separo del cuerpo de Eriol para ver unos penetrantes ojos cafés.  
Su cara palideció¿por qué él?

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí desde mi clase, ahorita que tengo acceso a Internet y me acuerdo, les subó el capítulo IV.  
¡Por fin se ha encontrado nuestra querida pareja!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ella, la novia de mi mejor amigo.**

Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen únicamente a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.  


**Capítulo V  
****Escrito por: sakuu**

Ninguno de los presentados por Eriol, podía creer lo que veía.  
Sakura por sus adentros decía "¿porqué a mi?", mientras que Syaoran solo la observaba indiferente.

- Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto- murmuró Sakura con una vocecita inocente y preocupada. Ella extendió su mano, en señal de saludo, pero en esos momentos llego el tercer micro para abordar e ir a las cálidas aguas donde predominan el sol y la diversión, aja ¡la playa! Así que Syaoran esquivó la mano de la muchacha y se inclino para subir al micro.

- Ahh...hola- dijo el muchacho de ojos marrones junto con sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Dejo a la hermosa chica de ojos verdes como un tonta, ella no tardó mucho en que una vena se le subiera a la cabeza.- Eriol vamos... ¿o acaso quieres perder de nuevo el micro, ehh?- lo interrogó Syaoran sonando irónico.

- Claro que no...- emitió Eriol mostrando una sonrisa contagiosa- ¿Estás lista, querida Saku?- le preguntó el chico de pelos azules a su novia castaña.

- ¡Sí! -respondió Sakura con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos...- y Tomoyo tomó la mano de su amiga para jalarla dentro del micro.

El viaje no era muy largo, solo serían cuatro horas de donde ellos estaban. Fue un viaje raro e incómodo para Sakura ya que Eriol charlaba con Tomoyo, ella de vez en cuando interrumpía pero luego no entendía más el tema y se alejaba. Syaoran, por su lado, descansaba; el chico estiraba sus piernas utilizando dos asientos, parecía tan alto que no alcanzaba el espacio; sus ojos, marrones, miraban por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que se le avecinaba.

- Ufff- suspiró. Luego volteó su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Sakura, ella se encontraba hablando con Eriol y Tomoyo en esos momentos.- _¿Con que esa chica es tu novia, Eriol?- _se preguntaba por sus adentros mientras ojeaba a la nueva chica que saldría con ellos, a la nueva chica que invadiría la privacidad de dos amigos, a la nueva chica que los cuidaría, o mejor dicho a Eriol, siempre.  
-----------------------------------------  
- ¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó Sakura entusiasmada, parecía una nena visitando por primera vez el zoológico.

- Así es, llegamos pequeña Sakura- le respondió Eriol a su hermosa novia mientras acercaba sus labios a las mejillas del cerezo (Sakura). La besada se sonrojó. Tomoyo no dejaba de grabar cada instante de la vida de su amiga.  
Eriol se levantó y se acercó a su querido amigo.

- Pues ya estamos aquí...- pronunciaba mientras observaba por la ventana, al igual que Syaoran, el paisaje.

- Si..., ya llegamos- y miró a Eriol mostrando un brillo delicado en sus ojos.  
----------------------------------------  
- ¡Woww! Que grande que es...- emitía Sakura observando la habitación que les tocaría a ella y a Tomoyo.

- Si, es realmente hermosa- y buscaba algo en su valija.

-¿Qué buscas Tomoyo?- preguntaba confundida.

-¡Pues tú traje de baño!- y saca un conjunto: un shorcito junto con una remera musculosa corta de color azules las dos. Sakura al verlo no resistió dejar caer gotas de nervios y felicidad.

- Gracias...-respondió levemente la chica de ojos verdes.- ¿Qué estará haciendo Eriol ahora?

- Yo creo que hablar de una persona jiji- y se rió pícaramente.

- ¿Ehh?- se preguntó Sakura desconcertada  
----------------------------------------

- Al fin...-dijo Syaoran colocando su último bolso sobre la cama, después se recostó en la cama observando el techo.

- Syaoran...- murmuró Eriol en voz baja, causando que el chico de cabellos marrones lo viera atento- ¿Qué piensas de Sakura? Porque realmente siento que no te agrada...- esto último lo dijo con cierta preocupación.

- Emm...- trataba Syaoran de evitar el tema, acaso que le iba a responder: "realmente me cae mal, porque su cara me resulta falsa, parece que solo está contigo por el dinero" o " realmente me da lo mismo aunque me atropelló fuertemente y desde ahí no la banco". Pero el querido muchacho solo se dignó a decir pocas palabras:- Emm bien...- pronunció corriendo su cara para otro extremo.

-Esta bien...- acotó Eriol, sabía que su amigo no le era del todo sincero pero también sabía que Syaoran era de las personas que juzgaba a simple vista, sin conocer ni hablar.- ya verás que te agradara...- no le dio importancia el receptor a estas palabras.- ¿y ya estás listo, Syaoran?- preguntó interesado.

- ¿Para?- acotó el chico despistado y confundido.

- Pues para ir a la playa, tonto...- y rió por la ingenuidad de su amigo.  
Syaoran rápidamente tomó su traje de baño de la mochila que llevaba y se lo puso.  
----------------------------------------  
Cuando habían terminado de cambiarse, los chicos esperaban a las mujeres para que vayan a la playa.

- ¿Cuánto más tardaran?- murmuró Syaoran en voz baja. No espero mucho. Las chicas abrieron la puerta de su habitación mostrando sus hermosos trajes de baño.

- Y...¿qué tal nos vemos?- preguntó Sakura mostrando sus brillantes dientes.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Lamento la tardanza pero éste capítulo lo tuvé que editar un poco, tenía algunos errores que perdían un poco la lectura, y además termine los últimos detalles de mi fic, y no tuvé tiempo hasta hace un rato.  
La pareja de S&S no han tenido un buen comienzo, pero en CCS tampoco la tuvieron así que... las cosas van más o menos bien.

Gracias por sus RR.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ella, la novia de mi mejor amigo.**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen únicamente a CLAMP.**

**Capitulo VI****  
Escrito por: coquetaprin**

Syaoran, se quedo atónito mirando a Sakura, de verdad esa joven era tan bonita, meneó la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos que le resultaban incómodos y vio como esa tal enamorada de su amigo, se abrazo de este como una niñita engreída, esto último lo pensó Syaoran dando la espalda a los tórtolos, Tomoyo solo sonrió divertida al ver la actitud de Syaoran, hasta que este solo volteo a verlos un poco enojado.

- ¿Van a estar así o vamos a ir a la playa? - comento Syaoran un poco molesto ahora empezando a caminar directo a la playa - prefiero estar asándome que ver a esos dos con sus besitos - murmuro mas para sí, haciendo que Sakura se enoje, y corriera para ponerse delante de él.

- Vinimos aquí para pasarla bien y no para amargarnos - musito Sakura viéndolo directamente a los ojos, examinándolo, diría yo a su manera - así que compórtate

- Como tú lo dijiste, vinimos para divertirnos no para coquetear, niña- dijo Syaoran esquivándola y avanzando, sin hacerle mucho caso, Eriol, solo se puso nervioso, sabía que su amigo era así, pero iba a ser difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, mientras que Tomoyo, grababa todo, bien divertida, todas la expresiones de Sakura, ahora la cual estaba roja de la ira.

- Tranquilos muchachos, vinimos a divertirnos - dijo Eriol un poco nervioso mientras que un gota bajaba por su espalda "son como perro y gato" pensó Eriol mientras caminaba al costado de su querida flor de cerezo, abrazándola y a la vez sorprendiéndola, Tomoyo solo se adelanto hasta quedar al costado de Syaoran, el cual solo se puso nervioso al ver como esta lo grababa

- Syaoran te voy hacer unas preguntas ¿me las podrías decir con la pura verdad? - Tomoyo sonrió amablemente, haciendo que Syaoran entrara en confianza y asintiera - ¿Por qué te cae mal Sakura?

- Bueno será porque es una engreída y una malcriada - murmuro Syaoran viendo las costas de la playa, en donde las olas azotaban las pequeñas piedras que estaban cerca de la orilla, sonrió y se dirigió con paso lento hasta que sus pies rozaron con la arena mojada, Tomoyo no lo había escuchado muy bien, quiso seguir preguntando pero era un día caluroso y quería disfrutarlo

Sakura caminaba al costado de Eriol un poco pensativa, no le prestaba atención a las palabras de su amado acompañante o eso creía ella, se detuvo en seco viendo como Tomoyo y Syaoran reían jugando como pequeños niños en la orilla de la playa, a lo cual Eriol solo sonrió y sujeto la suave y delicada muñeca de la cerezo jalándola a aquel momento divertido, que tenía su amiga y el otro joven de cabellos revueltos y ojos preciosos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar pero estaba ocupada con cosas escolares y en otros fics que estoy haciendo.  
También lamento dejarles un capítulo tan corto pero así lo hicieron, yo no tuvé nada que ver.  
Desde mañana volveré a dejar un capítulo diario o, máximo, cada dos días.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ella, la novia de mi mejor amigo.**

Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen únicamente a las CLAMP.  


**Capítulo VII  
Escrito por: Pami**

- ¿Verdad que hacen linda pareja? – susurró Tomoyo viendo a la pareja frente a ella. Sakura y Eriol paseaban mientras bajo sus pies la arena crujía a ratos bajo su peso.  
- ¿Eh? – El chico con cabellos chocolate se incorporó de su cómoda toalla para ver a la chica - ¿Me hablas a mí?  
- En realidad le hablaba a la nada – dijo ella mientras le lanzó una enorme sonrisa.

Syaoran la vio como la persona más rara del mundo¿qué clase de chica se ponía a hablar sola de esa forma? Ok, ok, lo admitía, él también lo hacía en ocasiones pero era porque vivía solo y si no lo hacía podría llegar a olvidar su tono de voz.  
Dirigió su mirada hacia la pareja frente a ellos y los observó largamente, en verdad se notaba que Eriol estaba enamorado de Sakura y ella de él, de hecho si hacían una linda pareja.  
Pero existía algo que no lo hacía sentir cómodo, ya había decidido dejar, un poco, de lado esos deseos de querer alejarse cada vez que la sonrisa de ella aparecía en su rostro, pero cuando la tenía cerca se sentía incómodo, como… como si le molestará su presencia, pero lo que le afectaba a su ego era que también a ella le molestaba tenerlo cerca. Y es que él siempre tenía a las chicas enamoradas de él.  
Que prefiriera ignorarlas es otra cosa.

- Eriol, estoy cansada – mencionó la cerezo poco después de bostezar.  
- Como no lo estarías. – Eriol le beso la frente con delicadeza, para lo que ella cerró los ojos por la cercanía que él le proporcionaba, esa seguridad que él le daba – Hoy tuviste un día bastante activo, estuviste nadando y corriendo por toda la playa.

Ella sonrió escondiendo su rostro en uno de los hombros de él.  
El sonido de las olas rompiendo bajo sus pies, el aire que los rodeaba y la tranquilidad del atardecer le ofrecía. Todo provocaba lentamente que ella comenzará a caer en un letargo que Eriol cuidaba. Él la veía con una sonrisa en los labios, realmente era hermoso tener a una flor entre sus brazos.

- Eriol, es mejor regresar – dijo Syaoran a las espaldas de la pareja procurando no dirigirles, ni por un mínimo momento, la mirada.  
- Shhh – susurró Eriol mientras se incorporaba lentamente -, se ha dormido.

Syaoran volteo para ver a su amiga e intentar ayudarle, después de todo la chica loca estaba dormida y él nunca había dejado de ser un caballero.  
Su mente desapareció de pronto, las ideas de querer ayudar a su amigo junto con ella, de pronto no existía nada ni nadie a su alrededor, todo era ella y ella era todo.  
Nunca había visto a un ángel dormir.  
De pronto sus pensamientos volvieron a hacer clic y sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente, ella no era un ángel, ella era una niña en cuerpo de mujer, fastidiosa, infantil, hipócrita y falsa, pero sobre todo, ella era novia de Eriol, de su mejor amigo.

- ¿N-necesitas ayuda? – Su mirada se perdió en lo que parecía ser un infinito mar.  
- No es necesario, gracias – dijo Eriol -, mejor ve a ayudar a Tomoyo.

Y como disparado por el diablo, Syaoran huyo de ahí.

* * *

¡Hola!

Recordemos que Sakura y Syaoran no se llevaban bien cuando comenzaron su relación en CCS, pues algo así es aquí, solo que basado en el tema del fic.

Gracias por los RR.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ella, la novia de mi mejor amigo.**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen únicamente a las CLAMP.  
**

**Capítulo VIII  
Escrito por: fan**

Cuando despertó, vino a sus oídos un sonido retumbante y repetitivo. Se asustó. A través de la oscuridad intentó discernir el lugar en donde había despertado. Casi no veía nada, la oscuridad era densa. Se incorporó en su lecho y se sentó al borde de la cama, examinando su derredor.

Debían ser poco más de las 2 de la madrugada.

Posó sus delicados pies en el suelo, en el que podía sentir el tacto de algunos granos de arena dispersos y se dirigió hacia la ventana que había al otro lado de la habitación. Corrió la cortina y miró a través del cristal y allí estaba: el mar en todo su esplendor, con sus olas golpeando la orilla de la playa, bajo una luna que parecía la sonrisa luminosa de un vasto cielo oscuro, y las estrellas, sus ojos, que vigilaban cada uno del rítmico movimiento del agua, que asemejaba una danza sublime y profunda.

Apreciando esta hermosa visión, pudo recordar el lugar donde estaba. Repentinamente, al seguir observando aquel paisaje tan poético, se sintió reconfortada y recordó como se había quedado dormida. Había sido en ese mismo paisaje, que sin embargo, en lugar de ser oscuro y profundo, había estado teñido con colores carmesí y dorados. Y no había estado sola, sino envuelta en la calidez de unos brazos fuertes y suaves al mismo tiempo, que irradiaron en ella una protección inexplicable que la indujo a un sueño apacible, dejando de lado toda preocupación y cansancio.

Sin embargo, algo la había despertado de ese agradable sueño, del que sólo recordaba el atisbo de una mirada penetrante que había visto antes y no sabía cuándo ni dónde.

Dejó de pensar en los sueños que no podía recordar y, con el ligero paso de sus delicados pies, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Giró la perilla, la abrió y salió a un pasillo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, que entraba por una ventana al final de éste, y con ese mismo paso delicado, se deslizó hasta situarse frente a las escaleras. Los escalones ni crujían mientras ella descendía, más que caminar parecía estar flotando. La luz de la luna iluminaba su blanca piel, que la hacía brillar en la oscuridad. Cualquier persona adormilada que hubiera visto a aquella muchacha, habría jurado que no era humana, sino una hada del mar, que había salido a pasear aquella noche.

Sakura era así, tan hermosa y delicada como una hada, y negarlo sería una blasfemia.

Sin embargo, ese chico de cabellos castaños se había atrevido a hacerlo. Negaba rotundamente que aquella muchacha fuera hermosa¿en qué momento de ciega locura se le había ocurrido pensar que parecía un ángel? Qué estúpido se había visto al quedarse anonadado viendo a aquella muchacha mientras dormía. ¿Qué habría pensado Eriol de él?

-Tal vez nada, -pensó-. Eriol no presta demasiada atención para lo que pase alrededor de él mientras está esa niña rondando. Es como si ella fuera _todo_ en ese momento… ¡qué patraña¡Qué estupidez es enamorarse!

Paseó a través de la cocina con su vaso de whiski en la mano derecha y su mano izquierda tamborileando con los dedos cuanto se le atravesara en el camino. No sabía por qué, pero había traído algo de whiski en su maleta, tal vez por equivocación, o tal vez por inconsciente intención. El caso es que ahora hasta le parecía una suerte. Había estado algo inquieto toda la noche, lo que le impidió concebir el sueño, y por misteriosa casualidad, mientras repasaba las cosas de su maleta en un intento por distraerse en algo, había encontrado la botella, aunque medio vacía, pero que había bastado para llenarse dos vasos.

La sensación de la bebida en su garganta había calmado un poco sus nervios, y hasta lo había relajado. Como sabía que todos dormían, había decidido dar un paseo por la casa, lo que acostumbraba hacer en las noches de insomnio. Y había llegado hasta la cocina, que era bastante grande, y paseaba por ella mientras bebía pequeños tragos de alcohol. Hasta que se detuvo frente a la ventana y se quedó completamente inmóvil ante la visión que ésta le proporcionaba.

Allí afuera, estaba ella.

Impulsado por una extraña fuerza, trotó hasta la puerta de madera y salió por ella. El viento, fresco y con sabor a sal, lo golpeó al salir a la intemperie. Y allí, situada frente al risco[, estaba Sakura, con su bata blanca que parecía poseer brillo propio.

-¡Hey tú! –no supo cuándo había proferido esas palabras ni por qué, pero lo había hecho.

La muchacha de cabello castaño giró la mirada con aprensión hacia donde estaba él, y que, al reconocerlo, se tranquilizó. Syaoran se dirigió en su dirección.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí¿No ves que es peligroso que estés sola aquí, a estas horas y… con esa ropa?

Sakura se sonrojó.

-Lo siento, -replicó la chica- lo que pasa es que quería ver el mar y no me contenté con verlo solo desde la ventana, quería sentir el viento… ¿a qué es hermoso, verdad?

-Eeh… si, algo. Pero, anda, entra de nuevo a la casa, que te vas a resfriar.

-¿Cómo habría de enfermarme con este calor? –rió la flor de cerezo, divertida.

Syaoran la miró con desprecio por haberse mofado de él. Él estaba expresando que estaba preocupado por ella a pesar que la muchacha no merecía que lo hiciera, y así le pagaba. Le dio la espalda y le espetó mordazmente.

-Bah, has lo que quieras entonces. Pero no vengas después a lloriquear que tuviste un encuentro desagradable con algún tipo loco y te hagas la víctima y que no te lo advertí. Al cabo, ese es tu mejor papel, después de todo, hacerte la víctima para que todos te consientan. Pero a mí no me engañas, para nada.

Sakura escuchó todo esto con la boca abierta, indignada.

-¡Oye tú! No eres nadie para hablarme así. ¿A qué te refieres con víctima? Lo que menos quiero es hacerle pasar preocupaciones a Eriol y a Tomoyo, incluso a ti tampoco. Además¿qué te he hecho a ti para que me trates así¡Eres injusto! Un arrogante y un egoísta.

Syaoran sintió algo arder en su garganta, en su cabeza y en sus venas. No creía que fuera el whiski… bueno, tal vez en parte sí. Encaró a la joven con ojos fulminantes y exclamó:

-¡Egoísta¿Yo? Jaja, claro. Más bien, la egoísta ha de ser _otra_. Acaparas toda la atención. Se supone que habíamos venido a convivir todos, y la razón por la que vine yo fue para ver a MI mejor amigo, que hacía tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Y llegas tú, -Syaoran hizo una mueca cruel- la muchacha consentida, aniñada y tonta, a robar toda la atención y no dejas que dedique nada de tiempo para mí. ¿Quién ha de ser el egoísta entonces¡DIME!

Syaoran había avanzado tanto hacia Sakura, que la había hecho retroceder hasta estar situados a la esquina de la depresión de roca, algo profunda, que se abría bajo ellos.

-Pero a mí no me engañas –siguió bramando Syaoran- Yo te veo tal como eres¡TONTA, EGOÍSTA E HIPÓCRITA!

-¡Detente ya! –exclamó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, y empujó a Syaoran para alejarlo de sí.

Entonces, todo sucedió tan rápidamente, que apenas le dejó tiempo de reaccionar. El estómago de Sakura se comprimió al ver cómo el muchacho, con el empujón, había perdido equilibrio y había tropezado con una roca, resbalando y cayendo por el risco. Pudo ver cómo su mirada castaña penetrante, desaparecía en la oscuridad.

[ nota: el risco que hay enfrente de la casa donde se hospedan los 4 muchachos no es muy alto, pero suficiente para causar daño si se cae por él.. este mide cerca de unos 3 metros, y se accede al mar por una vereda de piedra que desciende por la lateral..

* * *

¡Hola!  
¿Me extrañaban? Lo siento muchísimo pero siempre andaba a las carreras y no me daba tiempo de bajar el fic y revisarlo, solamente subía los que yo tenía ya hechos y beteados.  
Juro poner el siguiente mañana, a lo mucho pasado, para darles tiempo a los que escribímos el fic de hacerlo. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Ella, la novia de mi mejor amigo.**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen únicamente a las CLAMP.  
**

**Capítulo IX  
Escrito por: Ying Fa**

El error que acababa de cometer la hacía sentir cada vez más y más presionada. Si bien, no le daba la impresión de que el muchacho se hubiese comportado de una forma correcta con ella, no podía creer como acababa de desaparecer de entre la oscuridad su mirada.

Sus ojos, unos grandes y bellos ojos color café.

El nerviosismo iba poco a poco recorriendo todo su cuerpo y agobiando más sus pensamientos, nublándole el juicio e impidiéndole pensar que podía hacer. Algo tendría que poder hacer.

Guiada por su intuición, comenzó a descender la vereda, a un paso muy rápido, acompañada por un viento que parecía empujarla con facilidad. Con la misma simplicidad con la cual lograba ser la mejor durante todo el instituto en los deportes, llegó hacia donde había caído él, el mejor amigo de Eriol.

Tragó saliva. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, estaban cerrados. Parecía no estar muy grave. Tenía varios rasguños en la frente y estaba desmayado. Por suerte, sólo eso.

Se sentó a esperar que recuperase el conocimiento, puesto que no podría cargar con él en ese estado y teniendo además tan poca fuerza. Le continuó observando, cada uno de los detalles de su rostro. Uno por uno, al esplendor de la luna, no lucían igual que antes.

Sacudió la cabeza. Por un momento, en su cabeza había rondado el pensamiento de que era guapo. Algo completamente irracional, ella tenía novio, era una verdadera sandez pensar eso.

Se sonrojó. Seguía sin poder evitar sonreír viéndole sonriendo, no le había visto nunca así.

Observando como brillaban sus cabellos alborotados aún más de lo normal, el sueño se apoderó de su persona, haciéndola dormirse encima de la víctima de su empujón.

El joven herido, recuperó poco a poco el conocimiento. Recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, hasta el momento en el que se dio en la cabeza, lo cual fue mala suerte, aunque verdaderamente le alegró no hacer perdido la memoria.

Intentó incorporarse, mas un peso encima de su torso se lo impidió.

Aquella chica, la novia de su mejor amigo, la tonta que le había empujado por aquel rosco, estaba encima suyo dormida, con un gesto de tristeza en sus labios. Recordó su nombre de nuevo, Sakura, flor de cerezo, un nombre con el mismo significado que su apellido [1.

Pensó que estaría haciendo ahí aquella muchacha que tan hipócrita le pareció la noche anterior, y se esfumo de su mente esa idea al ver que no podía haber ocurrido nada más aparte de que hubiese intentado esperar a que el recuperase la conciencia, quedándose de ese modo dormida.

-Creo que tengo que llevarte de vuelta con tu novio y con tu amiga, seguramente estén preocupados por ti-pensó, levantándose con cuidado de no despertarla-. De cierto modo, sigues siendo la misma que ayer, pero ahora al menos no eres tan infantil.

Cogió en brazos a la flor, intentando mantenerla en ese estado. Tomó el rumbo hacía el lugar en el que se hospedaban, deseando llegar lo antes posible para quitarse el peso de encima, literalmente.

_Continuará_

[1 No recuerdo donde lo leí, pero el apellido Li tiene como significado "flor de cerezo". Sólo aclaro, para evitar más malentendidos.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Les juro que tengo la peor memoría de todas... lo siento mucho por dejarlos mucho tiempo sin continuación, y peor por como se quedaron las cosas en el último capítulo.  
Aquí les dejo el capítulo nueve y el próximo si no lo traigo en dos días pueden mandar asesinarme :3!  
Gracias por sus RR.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ella, la novia de mi mejor amigo.**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen únicamente a las CLAMP.  
**

**Capítulo X  
Escrito por: Pami **

El camino hacia la casa había sido, por mucho, más corto de lo que pensaba.  
Syaoran veía con una expresión de tristeza marcada en su varonil rostro los pocos pares de escaleras que lo separaban a él y a la chica que cargaba de la puerta, esa chica que en el atardecer anterior a ese día le había parecido un ángel, por la noche un hada de mar y por la mañana una hermosa flor.

Diablos.  
Tenía que olvidarse de esas ideas con rapidez¿por qué mientras que ella no lo observaba podía pensar así¿Por qué cuando ese hermoso par de ojos color esmeralda lo veían la veía diferente?  
¡Alto, alto, alto!  
Ella tenía novio, y no cualquier novio, su mejor amigo. Ese personaje que lo había acompañado por muchos años ya y que era importante para él. Bajó la mirada para observar sus facciones tranquilas y suspirar, solo podía hacer eso, porque sabía que nada más se le era permitido.  
Caminó unos pocos pasos más para cruzar el umbral de la casa y entonces, al ella despertar, volver a pelear y observar en ese par de ojos hermosos un aire de enojo o de tristeza, lo primero que él logrará crear con sus duras palabras.

- ¡Sakura! – Mencionó, obviamente alterada, la amatista en cuanto vio a Sakura en brazos de Syaoran -¿dónde estaban¿Qué pasó?  
- Solo está dormida – respondió con tranquilidad el chico.  
- ¿Qué pasó? – Se escucho la voz de Eriol en las escaleras.  
- Nada, tranquilos, solo está dormida. – Rodó los ojos – En serio.  
- Llevémosla a su cama – dijo Tomoyo, aún, preocupada -. Aún debe de estar cansada.  
- Y que lo digas… - exclamó Syaoran.

Subió las escaleras cuidadosamente para no despertarla y la acomodo lentamente en su cama.  
Aprovecho un momento en que Tomoyo bajo por algo para cobijarla para poder observarla por última vez.

Una última vez.

---

Gotas formaban chorros de agua, esos que caían de un lado a otro en una guerra a muerte dentro del mar.  
Sakura y Eriol jugaban a aventarse agua, sonreían, gritaban y se divertían mientras Tomoyo los grababa desde la orilla con una sonrisa en el rostro. La risa agradable que salía de la garganta de Sakura llenaba el lugar de alegría.

Syaoran observaba la escena desde lejos, se encontraba dentro del mar tal y como hacía desde una hora atrás. Habían decidido salir de la casa después de desayunar y en cuanto llegaron a la playa él había entrado al mar y comenzado a nadar de un lado a otro sin parar, intentando sacar de su mente las ideas tan extrañas que pasaban.  
En verdad no entendía nada¡nada!  
De nuevo había discutido con Sakura y por una cosa pequeña, ella había dicho que esa noche quería ir a la ciudad al festival que ofrecían y él se había enfrascado en un "eso lo hacemos siempre en casa", no sabía porque lo había dicho, era buena idea, pero ella la había dicho.  
No Eriol, no Tomoyo, no la silla, mesa o mar. Lo había dicho ella, Sakura.  
Y el llevarle la contraria era un pasatiempo, o eso parecía, para él.  
El sonido de la risa llego hasta él y suspiró.  
Bueno, tal vez no podía tener nada con ella, cosa que realmente no deseaba, no quería, no pensaba, pero podría intentar ser amigo de ella, después de todo tendría que socializar más con ella ahora que se acercaba el verano si es que quería pasar tiempo con Eriol.  
Suspiró.  
Lo intentaría, por su amigo, claro.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Ahora sí, ya salí de vacaciones y puedo subiendo la historia. Vamos en el capítulo XV, espero continuar pronto para no tardar tanto en subirlo por acá.  
Gracias por sus RR.


End file.
